Waking Up
by Blade100
Summary: The true, tragic origin of Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik...A story of lost and regret and what one man is willing to do to overcome it.


**Waking Up**

"Daddy, are we going to be okay?"

He looked at his daughter, and gave her an assuring smile. Her freckled face smiled back, thinking she would be safe with her loving parents. He reached his right hand down so she could intertwine her own fingers with his as his wife's hand did the same to his other hand.

"We're going to be fine, honey. I promise." The three walked down the corridor, the metal doors closing behind them as they traveled deeper into the station.

"Honey, are you sure this will work?" his wife, Martha, whispered.

"I've played the scenario over a dozen times in my head and in my computer. When the war is over, we'll be awaken from cryogenic sleep and be able to join the world again."

"But why can't we just wait it out?"

"Martha, this war has been going on for twenty years without stopping. I don't want to raise our daughter in World War 3. Now please, trust me. Have I ever let you down?" He then gave her an award winning smile and she felt herself lost in it, feeling safe and protected.

"No. You haven't."

The three walked down the long metal corridor, and soon found the three large tubes, standing side by side. They were made out of a black metal, with glass doors to enter through. He walked over to the large computer console on the left wall and began to press various buttons and enter a code.

"My machine will put us all in a deep sleep. When the new era of peaceful civilization arises on the planet, we will be awaken and able to join humanity," he explained as all three pods opened with a hiss.

"Will it hurt, daddy?" Annie, his young daughter asked, holding her mother's hand.

He turned around and walked closer to her, crouching down to see her eye to eye. He placed a hand on her head and assured her, "It will be like going to sleep. And just like going to sleep, when you wake up mommy and daddy will be right there with you. I promise." Annie smiled and hugged his round belly, rubbing her cheek against his Santa Claus figure.

"I love you, daddy."

"I know, honey. And I love you two. You and your mother," he replied, petting her head and looking at his beautiful wife. "Ready, ladies?" The three stood up and walked to the tubes. He led Annie to the middle one, where she stepped in. She gave him a bright, innocent smile before he began to shut it. The last thing she saw being her father's warm grin and his big, bushy mustache. "Ready, Martha?"

"Ivo, I don't know about this. I'm…I'm scared," she admitted, taking a step back from the tube.

"Martha, I promise this machine is safe and if it isn't, then we'll see each other in Heaven. Right?" he smiled, taking his hands into his own. She looked at his blue glasses, seeing his red eyes behind them. Those eyes that held his passionate and warm spirit.

"Right. Let's go," she smiled, walking hand in hand to the two pods. When they reached them they looked at one another one last time, leaning closer to kiss each other's lips before their hands separated and they walked into their individual pods. They gently grasped the glass doors and shut them, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain. The bright light entered his once empty world and burned him, blinding him with its radiance. Then the hiss of the door opened sounded like a beast, as though the Devil himself had come to greet him. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, stumbling out of the pod. He tripped and fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he heard more noise and the light did not leave.

"Subject Ivo Robotnik has been awakened," a computerized voice declared.

Ivo picked ups his glasses and slowly stood up, his legs wobbling and trying to hold up his weight as they once did. He placed his glasses back over his eyes and he stumbled to his computer, its voice was a harsh, emotionless song to his ears, disturbingly inhuman.

"Martha? Annie?" he called out, practically falling onto the computer console.

"Unresponsive."

"What? No, there must be some mistake. Scan again," he ordered as his eyes were finally able to get used to the lit room.

"Scanning….Scanning…Subject Martha Robotnik and Subject Annie Robotnik remain unresponsive. No vital signs."

"What? Open the pods!" Ivo ordered, standing up and running back to the pods, before falling to the ground. The pods opened up with a loud hiss and to his everlasting horror, all Ivo saw were the shriveled remains of what were once his wife and daughter. "Heaven help me," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling tears go down his face. He quickly stood up and slammed the doors closed, the thick fog on the glass helping to hide the disturbing corpses. He then fell to the ground, struggling to better comprehend what he just saw. "Why…Why not me?" he wondered through his tears.

"Dr. Robotnik, there is something I should tell you about the world you have entered."

Ivo did not move nor he did respond.

"There is now a peaceful era of life. There has been no major war for the last twenty years and there are no signs of war as of yet. There is, however, no human life on Earth."

Ivo slowly lifted his head at this.

"During the final days of World War 3, the warring factions used their nuclear bombs on one another, believing they could act faster than their opponent. The planet went through a nuclear holocaust and those that did not die instantly suffered in the war torn remains of the planet. I could not release your family into it. As the years passed, I had no choice but to cut the power to the other subjects sleep tubes. If I had not, you would have died, Doctor. During those years, as the old lives of humanity died and decomposed, new life has emerged on the planet. Various animals have mutated and evolved faster, most likely due to the radiation left from World War 3, acting as a new dominate species on the planet. They have no knowledge of humanity; instead they currently believe they are the first sentient race on Earth, or rather, Mobius."

Ivo slowly stood up and began to walk to the computer, placing his hand on it. _This machine killed them. My family is gone, because of this godforsaken machine_, he thought._ Because it wanted to save me_, he reminded, tears falling onto its metal body. "Continue."

"The Mobians' have shared a history similar to humanity's. Various kingdoms and orders have risen and fallen. Each time I considered releasing you into their world, I found signs of war, which did soon take place. I have now deemed this era of time, peaceful. Currently, the Mobians have a very diverse race, with some areas displaying racism and only allowing certain types of Mobians. Example: There is a village where the entire populace was made up of evolved birds. Example: There was a civilization many years ago, made up of only evolved echidna. Currently, a majority of Mobians are living in villages spread out throughout the planet, though some have advanced technology to cities and kingdoms. Levels of technology are extremely varied throughout the planet."

"…"

"There is one final thing I believe would be best to show you, before you perform any significant action, Doctor. As I have watched this planet grow and change, I have noticed a very significant power source, or rather power sources on the planet. The Chaos Emeralds, seven extremely powerful jewels."

"And why is this important?" he coldly asked.

"I…understand that human emotion has led you to anger and sadness," the computer hesitantly stated, and for a moment, it sounded as though the computer was more than it was. It soon returned to its harsh, metallic voice though, reminding Ivo that a machine was nothing more than a machine. "The seven chaos emeralds have immense power, and theoretically speaking, if you were to collect all seven, the power of the Chaos Emeralds may bring your wife and daughter back to life, or perhaps you could construct a machine that could transport you to the past and bring them here. A device, powered by the Chaos Emeralds."

"Such a device would need power beyond anything humanity had."

"These Chaos Emeralds have power that my instruments cannot completely measure. I believe it would be best to use them, Doctor, if you desire your family back."

"You're right. Nothing must stop me. I must get those emeralds. I must have their power. I must have my family back," he whispered, as his sea of sadness turned into a raging tsunami of rage. "I will not allow anything to stop me. I swear on the death of my family, that I will take each Chaos Emerald and I will **destroy** anyone that gets in my way!"

**END…?**

And there you go. The origins of Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. Okay, confession time, this obviously isn't the origin to the real Doctor Robotnik, but rather my own.

You see, I have been kicking around the idea of creating my own take on the Sonic Universe called **Sonic Legacy **(working title). It's basically what would the Sonic Universe be like, if certain things were changed or if certain characters died or lived. As you can see, Robotnik's origin is an obvious difference, with him changing from an outright villain to a good man with a mission he will not give up in. Other changes are:

1: Sonic's parents are alive, he has a sister and brother named Sonia and Manic (from Sonic Underground) and he was born with his powers, so he is currently living his life as a celebrity with his agent and uncle, Chuck.

2: He has not met Tails, Amy, Knuckles, or most of the other characters yet. He is dating Sally though, as one of those celebrity couples. Sally Acorn is a princess here, the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom. He will meet Tails, Amy, and the others eventually. I should also probably tell you, I am SonicXAmy and KnucklesXRouge shipper. I apologize **deeply** if you don't like these couples but you do like my form of writing (or vice versa) since my love for those couples will most likely control how I write the story, no matter how much I resist.

Those are the major changes so far. Tell me in your reviews if you're interested in reading my take on the Sonic Universe. Thank you for your time and goodnight.


End file.
